An unexpected Meeting
by KrystalTheElvishHobbit
Summary: First off, there is spanking in this fic. Not sure if it qualifies as being R, but I made it that just to be safe. Frodo returns and runs into someone he wasn't expecting. No slash. Don't write slash.


Okay, I lost an account because ff.net claimed that I went over the guidelines. Other friends of mine who included spanking in their fics had also told me that FF.net took down their stories. Well here is an experiment. A quick non-sexual spanking story with very mild content that I just now shipped up. So we shall see if they take this down. Oh, and reviews are welcome. Flames will be laughed at.  
  
*  
  
She jogged agilely along the dampened muddy road, her long hooded cape whipping behind her rapidly. The sound of chatter and the trotting of hoofs rang in all directions as she made her way through the busy streets, the sun slowly slipping down behind the western mountains. "Oi! Watch where you're goin!" A large scruffy man bellowed, as he had nearly tripped over the short hooded figure. She swerved out of his way, and gave him a nervous glance, as he strolled by her and growled, his mouth barely visible under a cluster of ratty beard.  
  
She peeped a very tiny "I'm sorry," So quiet that the man probably didn't hear anyway, and continued on her way, getting odd stares wherever she went. Decrepit wooden buildings lined the road, and the painted signs that hung outside the local shops and pubs swung in the late afternoon breeze. A tinge of sweat dripped from her forehead, and her stomach twisted in knots. She had to have been in the clear by now. She finally halted at an old abandoned building; its windows were slightly cracked, and the stairway that made up the entrance was slowly rotting. She glanced around quickly to make sure no one was looking, then, with a grunt, she lifted up a lose board, got on her knees, and crawled underneath the staircase.  
  
She let out a heavy sigh of relief, and sat down on a blanket that looked as though it had seen better days, and took off her hood revealing a long mop of dirty blonde curls. She reached in her dress pocket, and pulled out a cloth bag, then emptied it out and counted the coins that dropped into her lap. "There are only about ten coins here." She thought to herself, and let out another sigh, this time of disappointment. "Merely ten coins and they have the weight of fifty bloody shire coins." Well, ten coins wasn't a whole lot in Bree, but as big as this human money was, she wondered how much it would be worth in Shire coins. But that didn't matter now. Elanor surely didn't plan on going back there. Only ten coins, but at least she would be able to eat without stealing for the next couple of days.  
  
*  
  
Word spread quickly in Bree about a very odd looking short fellow who had just made his way into town for a while. Well, perhaps odd wasn't the way to describe him.surreal maybe. He was dressed in the finest of clothing and looked as though he had just stepped out of a king's palace. And his appearance was no exception. Wherever this lad was from, he certainly didn't come from anywhere near Bree, but whatever far away foreign place he came from, it surely must have been a country that cherished politeness, for this stranger was as friendly and generous as they came.  
  
Elanor however, never seemed to pay attention to what these big folk were saying. She was busy worrying about where her next meal would come from. She remembered Mr. Merry telling her about how rude some of the Bree folk could be, and he had surely said a mouthful. As much as she hated to admit it, she was really starting to miss the friendly folk of the shire. As she walked through town, her hood drawn over her head, her hands in her pockets, she wondered if she would see any other hobbits passing through town.no, probably not anytime soon.  
  
She knew most hobbits weren't one for travel. But wither it was fate, or coincidence, right as those thoughts poured through her head, an unusually small carriage caught her eye. She stopped and looked across the street to see a pure white pony parked outside of the Bree toyshop. Its reigns were attached to the small carriage which almost looked like a piece of artwork on wheels. Trees and other symbols were etched with loving care into the fine, obviously foreign wood. The wheels themselves were carved in the image of budding flowers, and even the pony looked royally groomed. The back of the little wagon almost seemed to glow, as if it were calling her to itself.  
  
She bit her lip. Could the driver of the carriage be a hobbit? WERE any hobbits in the shire that wealthy? Wealthy enough to buy a carriage like that? Nah couldn't be. Could it? She decided she didn't feel like sticking around. She was running out of coins and it was about time she filled her pockets again.  
  
*  
  
"Stop thief!" Wailed a middle aged man while pointing at the small figure that was madly dashing away and trying desperately to get lost in the crowd. Unfortunately the streets weren't very crowded today, and she figured the man was already hot on her trail. Blast! Why did she have to be so impatient about it? Why hadn't she picked someone who was more distracted? This wasn't the first time someone had caught her picking money from their pocket, but this was certainly the first time she hadn't mapped out a proper escape route. The only thing she could do now was pray that she was fast enough to lose him, and get back to her hide out. Perhaps people would mistake her for a human child do to her size.  
  
She glanced back every now and then to see if anyone was chasing her. Slowly she was losing them. Luckily she was fast. Yes, yes, she'd just have to loose them in an alleyway. Almost safe.or so she thought. She nearly leaped out of her skin when she felt someone grab her arm tightly. She let out a piercing scream of agony when she was forced to spin around and gaze directly into the bluest eyes she had ever seen. They were so piercing that they were clearly visible despite the figures face being hidden by the shadows of the alleyway. She was too shocked and frightened to even notice that the figure wasn't the size of the usual Bree citizen. She fought and kicked like a wild cat. "Let me go!" she squeaked, trying not to give her identity away too much. She still wanted to appear as a human child. But her captor held her arm tightly and effortlessly.  
  
"Woah, easy lass, shhh," Said a soft male voice that sounded as though it would be a rather lovely baritone in a singing chorus. With a sudden pang, she almost recognized the voice. And he heard her gasp after he had spoken. He now held both her arms, making it impossible for her to move them, and leaned in closer. "You don't see too many young hobbit lasses around here darling, especially those who seem to be making a living off of thievery." He breathed, trying not to make his voice sound too threatening. He saw her eyes widen, despite the darkness. "And yes, I know you're no human child, so don't try to trick me. I'm not that dense. What part of the Shire are you from?" he demanded.  
  
"I.I."She stuttered. "I am not from the Shire sir," She lied.  
  
He let out an exasperated sigh and shook his head. "Now young lady, you know very well that is a lie. And you're in no position to lie to me right now for you are in my power and I could turn you over to the sheriff of Bree. I do not like seeing my own kind involved in any sort of crime, especially a young hobbit lass like you," He pulled her out of the shadows and into the light, then pulled her hood off with one swift movement. She felt the blood rush to her cheeks, and he gasped.  
  
Her eyes were shut, and tears were already threatening to invade them. She really didn't want to go to prison. "P.please sir. I don't want to go to jail. Please let me go, please." she trailed, swallowing her usual pride.  
  
She felt a warm hand stroking her cheek. "Elanor?" He spoke in barely a whisper. She opened her watery eyes to meet his sapphire blue ones again. The light revealed his face to be young in appearance, with cupid bow lips, and skin like ivory, smooth and flawless. A mop of dark brown curls, thick and unruly, covered his head. His frighteningly mature and serious eyes examined her carefully.  
  
"How did you know my name?" She breathed quickly.  
  
His serious eyes began to soften a bit. "Elanor Gamgee? By Elbereth, is it really you?"  
  
She staggered a bit, aghast at what he had just called her. She looked him over, too shocked now to worry about crying. He was dressed in clothing fit for an elven king.well, from what she could tell, it appeared to be elven. But the leaf brooch that was clasped around his neck is what caught her eye the most. It reminded her of the one her father had gotten from Loth lorien all those years ago, only this fellows was much newer and cleaner of course. This was just too bizarre. Her reaction after he said that though was nothing compared to his. He knew he had struck a cord when he revealed her name. He knew who she was. Before she could so much as breath a response, his slender but strong arms pulled her into a firm embrace.  
  
"Elli.my Elli. Oh Valor, it's been too, too long," he spoke through the kisses he was planting on top of her dark aureate head.  
  
"Urm.." She muffled as she found her face was buried into his shirt. He almost smelt of her father's garden that he had kept lovingly groomed back at her home in Bag End.  
  
"Elli, my angel," He breathed and as he spoke those words, her heart nearly leapt from her throat.  
  
"Uncle Frodo?" She nearly choked. "How.what?" She muttered. How could it be him? He looked so bloody young! Her father was younger than Mr. Frodo and he had gray hairs already!  
  
Frodo tried not to let his sudden emotions overwhelm him. He held her for a few minutes, mumbling things here and there about how big she had gotten, and how much he missed her growing up and other things, until he got a handle on himself and pulled away from her abruptly. He shot her a serious look of fatherly concern. It immediately brought her back to her childhood. It really was her uncle Frodo. No one had eyes, or expressions like his. "Elanor Gamgee, my dearest Sam's daughter, out alone in Bree, dressed in rags, and stealing?!" He suddenly barked. It made her flinch, and wither it was his strikingly youthful and handsome face being looked at through her adolescent eyes instead of a child's, or wither it was that look he was giving her she didn't know, but she now felt very nervous and also guilty. She felt her cheeks redden.  
  
"Unc.Mr. Frodo," She stuttered again, trying to come up with a good explanation for what she was doing out on her own at Bree. She felt weird calling him Uncle Frodo now that she was almost grown up, and considering it had been a good amount of years. "It's not what you."  
  
"Elanor, does your father know you're out here?! What has gotten into that head of yours? Do you know how dangerous it is out there for a young hobbit lass?! You're nearly lucky you're still alive child!" He scolded, and she felt herself blush even harder whilst listening to him berate her like a child. At that moment, he seemed to have forgotten that she was a lot bigger now, and no longer the small child he used to tell stories too and tuck in at night. "Well young lady? What in Middle earth are you doing out here?! And I expect an honest answer."  
  
She looked at him with bewilderment. She hadn't seen him in years, and thought she never would see him again. She was happy, shocked, and confused all in one. He hadn't been a part of her life during most of her growing up, and now here he was, scolding her as if he were her parent. Elanor surely wasn't taking a liking to this. She needed some answers first. "what gives you the right to yell at me?! You haven't even been there for over 20 years! You have no idea what's going on between me and my folks!"  
  
Frodo's already large blue eyes enlarged even more so. His sweet, precious Elli had surely changed since he had left Middle earth. "I was granted permission to come back by the high ones at Valinor Elli. But that we will discuss later. Right now I want to know what in Middle Earth you're doing out here on your own." His grip on her arm tightened. He gave her a warning look.  
  
"I..ran away," She said, nervousness apparent in her tone. She couldn't lie to her Uncle Frodo. She just couldn't. Those eyes were too hypnotizing. "I need a change. I needed to get away.go away on an adventure like you and dad did. He doesn't understand me Frodo, I always took after you even though we're not related. I like it out here."  
  
She saw Frodo's youthful yet fatherly face deepen into anger. "Elanor. You are not even of age yet. You're also a frail young hobbit lass, you obviously can't afford clothes, and are living off of committing crimes. Not to mention that your parents must be worried sick! How long have you been gone for, hmmm?" He leaned in on her, making her feel very vulnerable under his gaze.  
  
Her eyes cast down to the ground, but he placed his hand under her chin and forced her to look him back in the eyes. "I..I've been gone for about three weeks or so. And I don't want to go home. I can take care of myse."  
  
"Hush!" He cut her off, startling her a bit. "Don't you dare say that. I saw how you robbed that man Elli. There is no way I will let any daughter of Sam's lead a life of crime. I am heading to the shire first thing tomorrow, and you are coming with me."  
  
"I." she started.  
  
He didn't let her speak. "You are coming home with me Elli and that's final!" he snapped, and started pulling her to his wagon, the same glamorous wagon she had seen earlier. She was so shocked that she was speechless and basically went limp as he easily picked her up and sat her up on his wagon, then hopped up himself.  
  
*  
  
He made her give back the money she stole from the man that day, and he dragged her to the prancing pony inn with him. By this time he seemed to have cooled down a bit, but Elanor could still tell he wasn't too happy about finding his Elli living her life on the streets as a thief. In the prancing pony inn, Mr. Butturbur was still running the place, but now he was a wrinkled old man with gray hair and bad eyesight, though other than that, he hadn't changed. "Hullo little friends!" He spoke in a shaky old voice as Frodo had entered, dragging a nervous Elanor behind them.  
  
Frodo had asked for one hobbit sized room for the night, all the while holding Elanor tightly by the arm, making sure she didn't attempt to escape or rob anyone in the pub. Mr. Butturbur kept them downstairs for a while, trying to guess who Frodo was for he noticed that he seemed very familiar. After about twenty guesses, Frodo finally gave up and said "Yep that's me alright" when asked if her were a beardless dwarf by the name of Bilky. Not only had Mr. Butturbur's memory gotten worse, the poor old fellow seemed to be hallucinating now too. Frodo really didn't feel like being the center of attention at the moment, so he kept his real identity secret.  
  
Once they were in their room, Frodo locked the door, and turned to Elanor. His face was softer than earlier, but no hint of a smile was shown. She sat down on the little couch from cross the bed, and wished to Illuvator that Frodo would stop looking at her like that. She felt embarrassed enough as it was that he had caught her there. His first impression of her after all those years was of her running in rags after one of her many stealing escapades had gone wrong. To her dismay, he never took his eyes off of her, and she nearly groaned as she thought of the hassle she would have to go through once he brought her back home.  
  
"Mr. Frodo I." she began.  
  
"You never called me Mr. Frodo before Elli," he cut her off yet again. To her relief, he had at least taken his eyes off of her for a minute to light up a pipe, trying to calm his nerves.  
  
"I'm not a child anymore sir. And it's been..it's been a long time," she said in a tiny voice that surprised herself. She was certainly sounding like a child right now. Frodo mumbled something, then inhaled a bit of his pipe, and blew out a smoke ring. The aroma of it seeped it's way into Elanor's nose, and it once again brought her back to when she was a little girl, sneaking down to large hallway of Bag End, trying to get a peek at what her uncle Frodo was doing in his study as the smoke from his pipe would sneak out of the cracks of his doorway.  
  
"I'm very disappointed in you Elli," he said, before finishing off his quick smoke, and putting out his pipe. "I never, ever thought a child of the Gamgee's would be doing what you've been doing young lady."  
  
"There are thirteen of us all together! I think they can handle one missing. It was time I left anyway, I was suffocating there! There are just too many of us, and I'm the oldest so they expect me to look after the younger brats!" Elanor suddenly snapped, but immediately regretted her tone afterwards when she saw the look Frodo was giving her.  
  
"Elanor Gamgee, is that anyway to talk about your siblings?!" He scolded, not even surprised at how many children his Samwise ended up having.  
  
Elanor didn't know what had gotten into her. But the thought of her Uncle Frodo taking the side of her siblings that he had never met, and acting as though he had the right to treat her as his own, suddenly cut a nerve inside of her. She virtually exploded, and stood up abruptly. "I don't have to take this! You've been gone for years and now you think you can just come waltzing back into my life just like that?! Like I'm still a baby?! You have no bloody clue what goes on in my family!" She hollered, sending an echo through their small room. Her hands were clenched into small fists and shaking with rage. Frodo looked at her in disbelief. "Don't think you can just tell me what to."  
  
"Quiet!" Frodo yelled, and then stood up quickly himself. His voice startled her a bit, and he saw her flinch. "I think I've seen enough. Stealing, bad attitude, no concern for others. Those are not Gamgee qualities. I'm afraid my Sam has gone too lenient on you after I left. Obviously, he failed to Discipline you when you needed it." Before Elanor could answer, Frodo was right above her, his arms crossed, face resembling that of a dangerous angelic figure she once saw in a painting. She tried to get past him and avoid his gaze, but he grabbed her shoulders, and forced her to sit back down on the couch. "You are behaving like a spoiled little brat Elanor the fair, and I don't let ANY unruly child get away with behaving that way." He spoke sternly.  
  
She looked up at him a bit nervously, not really liking the look he was bestowing upon her. "Frodo, I."  
  
"Hush. I think you've spoken enough little girl," He clasped her chin in his palm. "Elli. Do you remember what happened after you tried running away when you were little?" he breathed rather hoarsely, his voice and his warm touch sending a chill up her spine.  
  
"You and Dad and Mom were upset," She said rather plainly, wondering what this had to do with anything.  
  
Frodo shook his head. "Oh no, I mean after that. In my study. Remember?"  
  
Elanor thought for a moment, and her eyes widened. "Uh."  
  
"Well Elanor. Do you remember how I punished you for that? With your father's permission of course. Tell me Elli, how were you punished?"  
  
"Y.you.." Elanor stuttered, "You spanked me."  
  
Frodo nodded. "That's right Elli. And you didn't run away for a while after that did you?"  
  
Elanor's bottom lip began to tremble. "Frodo..I'm too old for that." Her voice trailed.  
  
Frodo sighed. "Too old? You would think you'd have learned right from wrong, and stealing definitely isn't right Elanor," He tugged on her arm and pulled her out of her seat, then hugged her again. He stroked her hair. "You don't even call me Uncle Frodo anymore. I missed you so much. But this.what you're doing has got to stop. You've surely been behaving like a naughty child," He felt her trembling in his strong embrace. "Do you know what happens to naughty little girls Elli? Well, when I'm around they get spanked."  
  
He heard her gasp. "Uncle Frodo," She suddenly peeped, "You can't be serious. I'm too old. I'm."  
  
"You have a while before you come of age yet little one. And you obviously haven't learned why it's wrong for a lass your age to run away and steal. Well Elli, if my Sam didn't get through to you, I will. But I'm going to do it my way. I'm not about to let my little angel turn into a wandering thief. Never." He pulled away from her, then sat down on the couch, and she knew what he was about to do. She managed to twist her wrist out of his grasp.  
  
"Uncle Frodo, you can't! I'm too old!" She screamed and backed away from him. He stood back up, then ran to her and quickly caught her.  
  
"Oh no you're not little girl. I'm going to take you over my knee, lift up those awful rags you shouldn't be wearing, and spank your bare little bottom the way you deserve it. You obviously haven't gotten it while I've been gone and you obviously need it now."  
  
"But.I have the body of a grown woman Uncle Frodo! You can't!" She struggled, but he held her tightly. There was no way she was going to escape. He sat back down on the couch and pulled her down with him. He rubbed her back trying to calm her.  
  
"Elli. If you fight me, it will only result in your little bottom getting redder," He warned gently. He easily pulled her frail form over his lap, and positioned her so that her bottom was sticking up in the air a little. He patted it, and she shuttered, feeling like she was five years old again. "My little Elli, I love you so. Never had I thought I'd be spanking your little bottom again. But you need to learn." He spoke smoothly and he slowly lifted her skirts up. She whimpered a bit, dumfounded that this was actually happening. He smacked her bottom over her underwear and she jolted. Then she felt him slip his fingers into the waistband of her underwear and she started kicking her little legs, humiliation starting to sink in.  
  
"No Uncle Frodo, not on the bare, you can't!" She wailed, but he ignored her and held her firmly and easily in place, then slowly pulled her underwear down to her knees. She felt the cool air of the room come in contact with her cheeks, and she grinded her teeth. Now she felt incredibly vulnerable, and also ashamed that she, a girl in her tweens, was lying over her Uncle Frodo's lap with her bottom bare. She felt like crawling under a rock she was so humiliated.  
  
"I can, and I am going to do this Elanor Gamgee," He spoke sternly yet gently. "I don't care how grown up you think you are. All I've witnessed so far is a selfish and naughty little girl, and naughty little girls get spanked on their bare bottoms no matter how old they are in my book!" she then felt his slender, but firm hand come crashing down on her little bottom with a slap. The first wasn't too hard, just like she had remembered it when he spanked her all those years ago. She remembered how he started out with reasonably gentle slaps, and gradually increased the spanking until she was bawling hysterically over his warm thighs that seemed so big back then. But she was grownup now, and couldn't satisfy him by crying. She would have to hold it in.  
  
The next slap was harder and caused her to suck in her breath. Once this was done she didn't know which would turn out redder, her bottom or her face. She tried thinking about anything else other than what was happening, but the repeated smacking wouldn't seem to let her. He seemed to be working each cheek at a time, and she could feel his hand bounce off her skin, and her bottom would jiggle a bit afterwards. By the tenth slap, she was already squirming, even though she was trying her best not to let it get to her. And Frodo felt her squirming, knowing full well that the spanking was bothering her far more than she let on. His slaps, like Elanor predicted, were gradually increasing, and Frodo knew he was getting through to her. "This is what happens to naughty little girls who are disrespectful to people who love them Elanor."  
  
He landed an even harder slap on her now reddening cheeks, and she didn't notice that she was subconsciously whimpering. Her body twisted and shifted over his lap, but this resulted in him holding her even tighter, and he started spanking fast and hard, not even allowing her a breath in between slaps. She bit her lip and dug her nails into the sofa. She was relieved when he halted for a moment. He started rubbing her already sore little cheeks, and she fought to hold back the tears. He knew that she would soon break, and he felt guilty for what he was doing. But an older Elanor, required a longer, harder spanking.  
  
Thinking he was done, she tried getting up, but he gently pressed her back down. "Oh no my sweet little Elli, don't even think about it. We're not quite through darling." He breathed.  
  
At those words, she could no longer hold her tears back, and a few escaped from her ducts, and slipped down her cheeks. "Uncle Frodooo, nooo," She blubbered. Her wails however were ignored, and instead Frodo rewarded her with another firm slap from his punishing but loving hand. He noticed how her bottom was turning a healthy shade of red, and also noticed that her bottom was not that of a child, but now of a nearly grownup maiden. The years surely had gone by quickly.  
  
"I certainly didn't want to have to do this on our first reunion Elli, but you brought this on yourself. Perhaps a greater power has seen that you needed help and sent me to you," He spoke, but his words didn't seem to be sinking in. She was too focused on her burning bottom. By now, she'd do anything to get him to stop.  
  
'I don't ever."  
  
*smack smack smack!*  
  
"Want."  
  
*smack!*  
  
"To catch you."  
  
*smack smack!*  
  
"Stealing."  
  
*smack*  
  
"Or running away again!"  
  
*Smack smack smack!*  
  
She tried reaching back to protect her bottom, but he grabbed her hand gently and pushed it away. "Naughty little girls do not get to protect their bottoms Elanor," He spoke ardently, and continued spanking poor Elanor's pained little cheeks.  
  
Finally she could take no more. She begged and pleaded for him to stop. He had managed to transform her into a subdued little girl. She had lost all control. "P..pleaaase stop uncle Frodo, please. It's hurting. Please, I won't steal again, oh please sir." she wept.  
  
"Are you going to be my little angel again Elli?" Frodo interrogated softly before landing a rather gentle slap on Elanor's well spanked little bottom,  
  
"Yesss.yess Uncle Frodo," Elanor sniffled. She cringed and prepared herself for another slap, but his warm and strong loving hand began messaging her cheeks instead. Elanor had broken down completely and was sobbing into the couch. Frodo's nurturing instincts suddenly rose to the surface. It was like a flashback from when he was spanking her in his study and feeling like a mean old cad. His tiny little angel was completely spent and crying madly over my lap, and now the same thing was happening years later. He carefully lifted her off of his lap and into his arms. Amidst her kicking, her underwear and fallen to her ankles, and there they remained as he cradled her to his chest and continued to rub the sting out of her still bare bottom.  
  
Frodo immediately felt close to her again, his precious Elli, and he wanted to hold her there forever. Elanor's face was nestled against his warm chest, and her tears stained his white satin shirt that the Valinor elves had wrought for him. She could smell the combination of pipe weed, and some other scent that reminded her of autumn. It smelt soothing..comforting. It smelt like her Uncle Frodo. It smelt like home. The warmth from his body and the feeling of his strong, protective arms around her put her at ease, and slowly her sobbing diminished into light sniffling. For the first time in a while she felt safe and loved. Even though she felt like a helpless little girl in his arms, it was wonderfully comforting. "I missed you uncle Frodo. I missed you so much. I wanted to die when you went away. You were my best friend and mentor." She choked in a tiny voice.  
  
Frodo's own tear ducts began to rain, mostly with happiness. That sweet little voice. That was the Elanor he knew, the Elanor that imbedded herself in his mind. The Elanor he had not forgotten and would never forget. "Oh Elli, my sweet little baby," he whispered and kissed her forehead. 'I love you so much. I never wanted to leave you. Never. I had no choice. But your uncle Frodo is back and here to take care of you if ever you need him."  
  
He held her close and rocked her like an infant, and thoughts of him swirled through her head. He must have been healed. His face was bright and youthful. No sign of aging at all was apparent on his skin. Only could one tell his age by looking into those deeply intense eyes of his. He whispered smooth, fatherly endearments into her ear as he cradled her close, and he was treating her like a small child, but at that moment, Elanor didn't care. She felt safe and secure, and didn't want to be anywhere else but in her caring uncle Frodo's arms.  
  
He lifted her gently and tucked her into bed that night and was going to sleep on the couch since there was only one bed in the room. But Elanor looked at him through her sleepy eyes, and asked him in a sweet voice if he would sleep beside her, and hold her close like he did when she was little and afraid of monsters. A small smile pursed Frodo's lips, and he wholeheartedly agreed. She attempted to roll over on her back but winced when she realized how sore her bottom still was. She had to sleep on her stomach that night, but before she drifted off to sleep, she felt Frodo's hand sneak over her bottom and rub it some more. A platonic, loving, fatherly touch. And so he continued to sooth her aching bottom, and smiled proudly as he watched his sweet angel drift off to sleep.  
  
"My Elli," He whispered quietly to himself. "you have your mother's eyes and look so much like your father, yet remind me so much of myself."  
  
*  
  
Go on. Flame me, I dare you! mwahahahaha! And Fanfiction.net people? You have no excuse to take it down! There is no sex in it at all! :::laughs like a maniac::: 


End file.
